Missing Piece
by puppypower98
Summary: After months of hearing about Leon's death she forces herself to move on after Leon told her in her dream to. But after finally pushing Leon's memory aside, the one person she doesn't suspect to see shows up at her doorstep. Just days after her engagement. (Rated M for future chapters)


Claire sat on the couch, her auburn hair in a pony and in just a white tank top and grey yoga pants. A book occupied her hands as she read. It's been years since she last heard from Leon. And it'll be many more. Two months ago she was told he was killed on one of his missions. So she took up reading to escape the pain from the one man she loved.

Tonight was normal. She's up late as she reads the death of one of the characters. Tears flooded her crystal blue eyes filling with tears as the mutts decapitated the man in her book. She wiped her eyes to continue reading. But the knocks coming from the door brought her to he senses. Her eyes were torn off from her book and wandered over to the door. She dog-eared the page and set her book down and walked over, opening the door.

"Yes?" Claire asked as she looked up to her older broth, Chris Redfield. He's been worrying about his little sister eve since he told her about Leon's death.

"Just wanted to check up on you, you know… Make sure you're eating and living." He tried not to sound like he thought she was suicidal. This brought a frown onto Claire's face.

"I'm fine, Chris." She says sternly and shuts the door but Chris jams his foot between the door and door frame.

"Claire, you know I'm just—OW!" Chris pulled his foot out of the doorway. His foot was throbbing in pain from Claire jamming an umbrella into his foot. "Fuck… I need to remember not to do that…" He mumbles to himself

"Leave me alone, Chris!" Claire shrieked as she stomped back over to the couch and pulls her feet up again and retrieves her book. She just opened the book when Chris knocked again. "I said to leave me alone!" She yelled but there was only another knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and stormed to her bedroom, slamming her bedroom door and getting into bed.

The night brought her pleasant dreams. Tonight was the dream of her and Leon lying in bed and everything was perfect. Claire looked up at the Leon who she thought was sleeping but only found him smiling down at her. His green eyes were locked onto hers.

"You shouldn't worry. You don't need the extra stress." His deep voice sounded so beautiful to her. She simply nodded and rests her head back on his chest so listen to his heartbeat.

"I just miss you. That's all." She said softly which only brought a small frown onto Leon's face.

"Please don't. You should move on. And find a guy so you can get married, be happy, maybe have kids." She bit her lip. She knew Leon (Even if he is just a figment of her imagination) was right. He would want her to move on so she nodded and looked back up at him. She let out a shaky breath before be closing her eyes tightly. She quickly sits up in her bed. Her alarm clock was blaring out one of her favorite songs. She shut the clock off and got out of bed. She grabbed two books the pile of books that piles on top of the desk and stuffs then in her bag then hops in the shower.

When she gets out she gets dressed for work. She loves her job at TerraSave. It does help get her mind off of Leon. But she knows she needs to move on. Her brother has been telling her the same thing since the week after his death. She drives to the office and after ten long hours she finally gets off work. On her way out she accidently bumps into one of her coworkers. Her papers go flying everywhere but her coworker, Michael quickly picks them up for her.

"My apologies, I didn't see you coming." Michael looked up at Claire as he handed her the papers. She gives him a small smile and takes the reports.

"It's fine I should have watched where I was going." Claire glanced down at the ground. Of course Michael notices that something is wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asks, raising an eyebrow. A few strands of dark brown hair falls in front of his grey eyes. She hesitates on answering but then looks right at him. She hasn't spoken to anyone about Leon's death and how it's been affecting her.

"Actually…" She took a couple last minute moments to make her decision. "No. Someone who I cared about very much died a couple of months ago and well…" She broke eye contact and looked down at the pavement. Michael lifted her chin so he could continue staring into her beautiful eyes.

"If you need to talk about it I'm here." His eyes show a sense of security. And she took it as a sign of being able to trust him. "How about this… Don't tell me but how about tomorrow I pick you up after work and bring you home to cook you a nice dinner." She smiles softly up at him and nods

"I'd love that… than you." She whispers as she maneuvers around him and towards her car. She gets in and drives home. Even with traffic she was able to make it home within a half an hour only to stay up to finish her book.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know this is a short chapter but I needed to write something. Also if you read my other story, I apologize for deleting it. I really hope I make it up to you guys by writing and actually finishing this story. **


End file.
